Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!
by PczZitoO
Summary: Toda una vida viviendo en Latinoamérica y llegar a Europa para terminar así. Fuck logic; Secuestrada por narcotraficantes con anillos mágicos y cajas rubrick sorpresa, rescatada por Mahou shounens, y ahora miembro de un cartel, grupo Yakuza, mafia o lo que sea. El karma es una perra [OC] [Reto de Escritura] [One-shot&Drabbles]
1. De narcotraficantes a Mahou shonens

**DISCLAMER:** Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. El formato tampoco es mío, derechos correspondientes y reservados a su autor. Lo único mío es el OC protagonista, Alexandra Gonzalez. Historia sin fines de lucro. Bla, bla, bla.

* * *

 **Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!**

 **.**

 **[Objetivo 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre narcotraficantes y... ¿Mahou shounen?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—Okeeeyy~ Deja ver si entendí —comencé tranquilamente, tratando de mantener las manos quietas — ¿estás diciendo que fui perseguida, secuestrada, atada y amordazada porque pensaron que era una especie de espía—señale con un movimiento de cabeza a los hombres apaleados a mis pies—, que les intentaba robar... Cajitas de juguete tipo kínder sorpresa?

Él asintió algo dudoso, tal vez confundido por los conceptos que emplee o quizás por la mirada de completo odio que le estaba dedicando.

—Sí, podría decirse que así fue —respondió rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente

—¡Qué no son juguetes! ¡Son cajas armas! —rugió otro de los chicos a su espalda, uno con aparentemente mal humor

¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me importa un reverendo pepino!

—Púdrete —solté mirándole fijamente. No estaba de humor para seguir con toda esta situación surrealista digna de ser una película de acción de Hollywood (así de dramático y sobre exagerado). Si alguna vez me encuentro con la persona o cosa que maneja el karma cósmico y todas esas weas, tengan por seguro que le golpeare en la cara por todas las que me ah hecho.

—¡Mujer estúpida e ignorante! —gruño enfado.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —le censuró el chico con el que hablaba

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo e ignoré las voces de los demás chicos, quienes se alborotaron peor que Deya cuando escucha la palabra _Yaoi_. Mentalmente conté hasta diez y me pellizque, pero cuando abrió los ojos ellos aun estaban ahí y yo seguía atada a la silla.

—Odio mi vida ¡Arrgg! —gruñí sin saber si reír como desquiciada, echarme a llorar o simplemente pedirle a alguno de ellos que me golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearme.

Bien, la situación era mil veces peor que esa vez en la que no dormí por días, cometí homicidio doloso (lo siento, Bola de nieve), viole el reglamento de tránsito y huí de la policía (lo siento, de nuevo) y practique tráfico de órganos involuntariamente.

Seep, estaba jodida. JODIDA.

Todo comenzó con una maleta. Una común, inocente e inofensiva maleta.

Pero antes de llegar a la serie de eventos desafortunados que me llevaron a estar en esta sucia y oscura bodega, atada a esta silla y charlando quitada de la pena con extraños armados hasta los dientes y vestidos como bodyguards, eh de resumir algunos aspectos que no son de importancia, pero me da la gana recordar. Al menos así confirmo que no estoy desquiciándome más de lo que ya estaba. Porque bueno, tú sabes, siempre es bueno confirmar que sigues cuerdo.

Una de las cosas que siempre eh querido, aun cuando amo México y el Caribe (¡Oh sí! La bitch va a la beach) es salir del país. Ir a turistear, conocer y disfrutar de las maravillas del nuevo mundo. Algo posible, en un futuro muy, muy, pero muy lejano (tener hermanos algunas veces apesta). El caso es que, mientras juntaba mis centavos en una lata de galletas y soñaba con mi Beffa del alma, de esas malditas que te insultan y aun así se siente como la mayor expresión de cariño, acerca de recorrer México e ir a Gringolandia y las Europas; la oportunidad llegó golpeándome en la cara, como casi todas las cosas lo hacen. Una mañana llena de sarcasmo, humor negro, sonidos de cerdo en el matadero y maldad —muy común en la oficina— Gla soltó la bomba: se había abierto nuevamente el concurso de becas para estudiar en el extranjero, ese que su novio había usado el año pasado para estudiar en Barcelona por un año. La convocatoria no tardo en aparecer en el área de anuncios y mis compañeros no tardaron en meter sus papeles. Todos soñaban con ir a Argentina, Barcelona e incluso Gringolandia, ser los futuros Juan Vucetich, Hans Gross, Cesar Lombroso e incluso jugar al CSI en E.U. Yo por mi parte, tenía salud.

Aun cuando muriera por competir por la beca no podía hacerlo. Si me marchaba ¿Quién los alimentaria, cuidaría y mantendría vivos? No, no hablo de animales, sino de mi hermano y padre. No me culpéis, son buenos tipos, pero son hombres ¿capisci? No cocinan, limpian, lavan y todas esas cosas que una mujer hace incluso con los ojos cerrados. Y no, no soy feminista o algo por el estilo, solo soy un pésimo ser humano.

En fin, ya estaba resignada a quedarme en el país y pudrirme sola en la oficina mientras mis demás compañeros se iban a tomar el sol y sacarse selfies locas por todo el mundo cuando Gla y Raúl metieron sentido a mi cabeza a punta de golpes y putizas verbales.

—«Eres una tonta, un reverenda tonta, eso es lo que eres»

—«Wey, estas pendeja. Yo me largaría y que se mueran los demás»

¿Cuánto amor, no? Se respira en el aire.

Suspiro.

La verdad perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fui insultada, tal vez habré roto un record, Well, una charla seria con mi padre y el uso hábil de mi carta de «hija modelo capaz de sobrevivir sola con cincuenta pesos al día» después, me salí con la mía. Seep, tengo armas y se usarlas, eso incluye el jaque mate y la beca en el bolsillo sin ningún problema. No, no soy una nerd ni matadita, solo soy una vaga con suerte, o como los profesores juran: un USB humano, incluso adornado con palabras bonitas suena a lo mismo.

Meeh.

Los odio a todos.

Y así fue como termine en un vuelo con destino a las Europas, eso sí, no olvidemos las amenazas de muerte, lagrimas, abrazos, deseos de que el avión se caiga (casi se me salio el corazón del pecho cuando se elevo en el aire) peticiones de obsequios y otras cosas, entre ellas rocas, mangas, y... ¿Agua? ¿Es en serio Fer? ¿Quién rayos pidió tierra? ¿Una coca cola, acaso no sabe igual en todas partes? ¿Superman o batman, tal vez Spider man? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin? Espera ¿Quién lo pidió, Lulu o Marci?

Vamos Alex, céntrate.

Bofetada mental.

Como decía, después de bajar del avión con las piernas temblorosas, abrigada hasta las orejas y más perdida que cuando visito Mérida, comencé a buscar mis maletas. Estaba sola y desorientada en España ¡Maravilloso! Dejen a la chica con peor sentido de la orientación sola ¿qué podría pasar?

¡Púdranse todos los que eligieron E.U. y su CSI!

Estaba descargando el mapa de la ciudad y tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando mi segunda maleta apareció. Y aquí es cuando todo se retorció y termine en la dimensión desconocida...

Al principio atribuí mi paranoia a causas simples, por ejemplo: llamar la atención de algunas personas por lucir como una niña perdida en busca de sus padres, lo que no estaba muy lejano a la verdad. Solo que no era una niña, sino una traga años. No buscaba a mis padres, sino la salida; en segundo lugar, mi rostro verde y nauseabundo producto del avión. No los culpaba por alejarse, incluso yo temía devolver mi último alimento; y en tercer lugar, lo exagerado de mi vestimenta de invierno. No me culpéis, vivir en una zona cálida y mudarme a una zona aun más cálida no ayuda mucho a mi resistencia contra el frio. En palabras simples: soy una idiota ~

¿En qué carajo estaba pensando para no darme cuenta de que me estaban siguiendo? ¿Unicornios, Ships, comida, la metafísica? Ya ni me acuerdo.

El sentido arácnido que todos llevamos dentro no miente cuando comienza a vibrar como loco, especialmente si llevas viendo a los mismos tipos a donde quiera que vayas. No todos podían vestir con traje todo el maldito tiempo, a menos que hubiera una convención de empresarios en la ciudad, wait, me estoy saliendo del tema; para cuando fui consciente de que me seguían descaradamente hice lo que toda Mexicana haría, y no, no llame a la policía (no creo que el 066 sirva en España para empezar), arme la mejor estrategia con lo que tenía a mano de «golpea en donde más le duela y huye por tu vida» que se me hubiera ocurrido (mucho mejor que esa vez en la que intentaron robarme o violarme, ni yo sabía que rayos quería); de algo servirían esas cintas amarillo Kagamine que me habían obligado a pagar. ¿Lo bueno? Le rompí la nariz a uno de ellos y apalee a algunos ¿lo malo? Esta es la vida real y no hay peleas justas. ¿Dónde hay un palo de escoba cuando lo necesitas? Personalmente prefiero los sais (esos que parecen tenedores gigantes), pero si los traía conmigo iba a terminar en los separos del aeropuerto con la etiqueta de terrorista en mi expediente criminal. Ni hablar de los chacos, soy re-pendeja para manejarlos.

Cinco minutos después de una escena al más puro estilo de Karate kid, termine en una camioneta rodeada de hombres rudos que revisaban mis cosas frenéticamente ¿fetichistas, donde?; levantada al más puro estilo del norte de México, solo que en lugar de AK47 era amenazada con anillos mágicos...

¿Really?

Maldita suerte. Toda una vida viviendo en Latinoamérica y llegar a Europa para terminar así. Fuck logic.

No sabía si estaba alucinando o no cuando uno de ellos me amenazo con un anillo llameante (realmente no quería averiguarlo) y soltó una larga verborrea en ¿italiano?

¡Espera!

¡Se supone que esto es España!

Estúpidos secuestradores internacionales, estúpida barrera ligústica.

Le mire con la mejor cara de poker que pude mantener (no es fácil eso de ser secuestrada y no tener ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo) mientras él seguía inmerso en esa diatriba, en la cual estaba segura de que me estaba mentando la madre. Sabe usted, hay un lenguaje universal implícito cuando de groserías y majaderías se trata, ya sea en chino o coreano, uno sabe cuando se meten con su madre, y no habló exactamente de la mujer que te incumbo como vil parásito por nueve meses.

—I don't speak spanish. I like tacos —solté apenas tuve oportunidad.

Sí, no soy muy inteligente. I know.

But, eso de hacerse la tonta se me da bien. ¡Y qué mejor que un turista para eso! No iba a ser tan idiota para decir: «Verá señor secuestrador internacional, no soy nadie importante e influyente y mucho menos tengo contactos y palancas poderosas; así que, aunque pida dinero por un rescate (que ambos sabemos terminara conmigo en una bolsa negra en un lote baldío) no le darán ni un centavo. Sí, eso de nacer en una familia pobre y numerosa es una pena» luego nos abrazaríamos y lloraríamos juntos, si como no. Me gusta vivir, gracias.

Ya veía venir el tortazo más doloroso de mi vida cuando el que parecía el jefe comenzó a reír como Angelina Jolie en el papel de Maléfica al sacar triunfante lo que buscaba en la maleta. Mi cara fue todo un poema mientras ellos vitoreaban como si hubieran encontrado la copa Mortal, las reliquias de la muerte, la inocencia y una reliquia sagrada bendita, todo junto.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?! —murmuré al ver la cajita de juguete y la centena más que la acompañaba

¡Había perdido la maleta! ¡Maldita sea!

Ya, definitivamente no regresaría a España. Esta más jodida que México.

Ya comenzaba a sopesar la idea de que el avión si se había caído (mi primera vez viajando en avión y el cacharro se cae al fondo del océano, mala suerte ¿dónde?) y que todo esto no era más que una última y bizarra alucinación cuando el manda más metió su anillo mágico en la caja de Rubrick y ¡Bum! Una maldita Hoz apareció cortando el techo del auto. Flipe todo lo que no lo hice cuando respiraba marihuana en el laboratorio, y eso es decir mucho, porque respire esa wea por casi un año.

«Estoy muerta» pensé antes de sentir que el mundo giraba violentamente y la taquicardia me reventaba el pecho.

—o—

Para sorpresa y desagracia mía, no estaba muerta.

Solo había terminando envuelta con narcotraficantes o algo por el estilo, casual. ¿Lo malo? Estaba atada a una silla y siendo interrogada (o al menos lo intentaban) en una sucia y oscura bodega ¿lo bueno? Pues, aun tenía mis dedos y lengua.

Una larga, tediosa y unilateral charla después, por fin captaron la diferencia de idiomas (muy listos, eh!) y se les hizo fácil amordazarme mientras discutían acerca de muerte, droga y dineros; ya saben, de lo que los narcotraficantes hablan. Y yo pues hacía lo de siempre, curiosear todo lo que me rodeaba mientras trataba de deshacer el amarre. Había visto demasiadas películas para saber que terminaría durmiendo con los peces o con una bala en mi entrecejo. Y la verdad no quería esperar a descubrir que pasaría primero.

¡Moriría peleando!

Ya, en serio, si iba a morir me llevaría a unos cuantos conmigo. No es como si manejar un arma fuera difícil, de algo debía servir la práctica de arme y desarme, y pues aguantar las palizas dos veces al mes de las cintas negras tenían un lado bueno. Y si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía usar la bufanda para estrangular gente. Meeh.

Estaba armando, nuevamente, una estrategia para escapar cuando las personas dentro de la bodega comenzaron a moverse hacia el exterior, desde donde se escuchaban gritos, disparos y ¿explosiones?

¿En serio no estoy muerta o alucinando?

En fin, gracias al alboroto fui ignorada mientras los secuestradores encendían sus anillos mágicos y abrían sus cubos rubrick sacando cosa y media (Ya, creo que si tengo esquizofrenia, eso de ver un cocodrilo salir de ahí enserio ya es grave). En pocas palabras, no pude liberarme de mis ataduras (epic fail), pero después de varios Bum, Bum, Crash, Crash, Fiuush, Fiuush y Bang, Bang, todo se calmo. Y yo termine con el impulso de comerme las uñas por el repentino y tranquilo silencio. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Según mis conocimientos de películas y series de televisión este era el momento en el que:

a) La policía entraba a rescatarme diciendo que estaría a salvo y que todo estaba bien (demasiado bueno para ser verdad)

b) La maldita bodega explotaba (No por favor)

c) Llegaba algún héroe urbano y me rescataba (nuevamente imposible)

d) Entraban zombies por la puerta a comer mis sesos (podría pasar)

e) Otro cartel de narcotraficantes los había asesinado a todos y yo sería la siguiente (muy probable...)

f) Era abducida por ovnis (¿Meeh?)

¿Lo irónico?

Todo lo anteriormente sugerido sucedió, a excepción de los zombies. No fui abducida por Ovnis, pero si por un grupo peculiar de chicos que resultaron ser parte de una mafia italiana (¿Acaso nadie respeta a España?) que me salvaron deshaciéndose del los narcotraficantes, que no eran narcotraficantes sino parte del mercado negro que traficaban cajitas rubrick versión kínder sorpresa (¿Logic?) e hicieron arder la bodega con montones de cajitas rubrick sorpresa con sus anillos mágicos (Piro maníacos, ¿dónde?).

—¿Así que, qué harás ahora? —inquirió el chico de la espada con una sonrisa

Me encogí de hombros y ajuste mi larga bufanda. Era lo único que me quedaba de todo lo que traía conmigo.

—Supongo que dormiré en la banca de un parque y entrenaré palomas para ganar algo de dinero —dije restándole importancia.

Sola, sin dinero y sin pertenecías en España ¿maravilloso no es así?

—Jajajaja, eso suena divertido

El que respondía a Onii-san (¿No se supone que eran italianos?) soltó un asentimiento EXTREMO, Gokudera (el gruñon) se dio una palm face y Tsunayoshi le miro al igual que yo, como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

—¿No tienes como comunicarte con tu familia? —Sacudí la cabeza en negativa —, ¿dinero? —nop — ¿familiares? — ¡menos!

Gokudera gruño frustrado y extendió un teléfono hacía a mi

—Llama a alguien y regresa a tú país

—No me sé de memoria el número de mi tutor —le sonreí cínica y él se enojo aun más

—Serás... —gruño, pero se corto al ver la mirada de Tsunayoshi.

—Entonces quédate con nosotros —soltó el alegre y despreocupado Yamamoto (¿no que italianos, hn?)

La cara de todos fue un poema.

—¡Ni hablar! —rugió Gokudera

—¡Kyoko se pondrá feliz al extremo! —celebró onii-san elevando los puños

—Eso no pasara —respondí mirándoles con cara de poker face.

Salir de las manos de narcotraficantes, que no eran narcotraficantes sino traficantes de cajitas rubrick sorpresa, y terminar en la casa de Mahou shounens que son parte de la mafia italiana, no gracias.

—Yamamoto tiene razón —dijo Tsunayoshi después de meditarlo un poco

—¡¿Qué?!

—Alexandra-san ahora es blanco de los traficantes de cajas armas porque piensan que es una espía que intenta robar y vender información. No pasara mucho tiempo para que vengan por ti —continuo frunciendo levemente el ceño. El ambiente alrededor de ellos cambio y yo supe que no mentía. Y lo odie por eso

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo que ir con ustedes para protegerme de otros mafiosos?

Él asintió apenado.

¿Vivir con mafiosos o morir a manos de mafiosos? ¿Unirme a la Famiglia y sobrevivir o ser una civil y morir?

Difícil decisión.

Naah, me gusta respirar, gracias.

—Bien, me uniré a ustedes. Cartel, yakuza, mafia o lo que sea —solté resignándome al hecho. Sí ya había caído al fondo no importaba que me hundiera un poco más.

Todas esas cartas cadenas que nunca reenvié, cruzar bajo escaleras, toparme con gatos negros y romper espejos me estaban pasando la factura.

Si de algo estaba segura en ese momento era que el karma es una perra. Una maldita y bastarda perra.

* * *

 **Felicidades por haber terminado de leer. Ahora, te reto.**

 **Te reto a escribir algo similar. Pero antes déjame explicarte algunas cosas.**

 **Esta curiosa actividad la encontré en el fandom de Percy Jackson y me pareció original y divertido. Consiste en crear un OC que se parezca a ti en la mayoría de los aspectos (físico, emocional, conductual, etc)** **; y como este llega a relacionarse con los personajes en X situación. En este caso, su** _ingreso o afiliación a la Famiglia._

 **Sí bien, esto comenzó como una actividad de un foro (en el fandom original), donde se que hay actividades con tematicas distintas (ya que generalmente son drabbles y one-shots) dejaré abierta la historia por si se me ocurre algo random acerca de vida diaria con la Famiglia Vongola, y la verdad es que ya tengo una que otra idea.**

 **En fin.**

 **Si te agrada la idea únete, y sino pues no xD**

 **Con respecto a la historia, ¿pues que puedo decir?**

 **Hay verdades, mentiras, medias verdades y medias mentiras xD Ya cada quien sospeche lo que quiera de ello. Mi OC se llama Alexandra Gonzalez y es Mexicana, su edad es un secreto, pero va en la universidad y es una traga años. (Aparenta 18 años), si deducen su carrera, pues sabrán que ella y la mafia no se llevan para nada xD**

 **su personalidad: Es introvertida, algo sarcástica y tiene mala suerte. La mayoría de las cosas las deja en su fuero interno en lugar de expresarlas. No es grosera, pero mentalmente maldice a todo y a todos. Aunque aparente saber ingles, es un asco en ello xD** **Suele poner apodos a todos. Es fácil de tratar, pero no es de las personas que se acercan a otras por propia elección. Es una chica anormal, así de simple.**

 **Su apariencia: Tiene piel tigreña e incluso un poco más oscura. Cabello negro y fome, no tiene una forma definida (es una mezcla entre lo lacio y ondas). Ojos de color café oscuro y rasgados, 50% occidentales 50% orientales. Baja de estatura y complexión delgada. Es femenina inconscientemente, aunque prefiere ser practica en sus elecciones, hablando generalmente. Usa gafas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer gente hermosa!**

 **Pc fuera**

 **PAz :v**

 **¿Un review?**

 **Bitch-chan tiene hambre. Ñam, ñam, ñam**


	2. La portada no lo es todo

**¿Regrese?**

 **Yo se que no les gustara y se aburrirán, así que no lean.**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. El formato tampoco, lo único mio es el OC protagonista, Alexandra Gonzalez, y la historia.

* * *

 **Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!**

 **.**

 **[Objetivo 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La portada no lo es todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Lo mire.

Me miro.

Nos miramos.

...

& contra toda lógica que gritaba que debía salir de ese manicomio, sentí el impulso de abrazarlo y apashurrarlo como suele pasar cada vez que veo algo adorable. Un niño adorable~

Maldita debilidad hacia la lindura ¡Grrr!

Quiero. Abrazarlo.

¡ABRAZARLO DIJE!

¿A quién le importa que sea un asesino a sueldo y el tutor de Tsunayoshi? ¿A quién le importa que al parecer todos en esta maldita mansión estén locos de remate?

¡¿A quién carajos le importa?!

A mí no.

Yo solo quiero abrazarlo y perder mi dignidad diciéndole lo tierno, adorable, hermoso, malditamente cute, kawaii y delicioso que se ve en ese maldito traje a medida con voz aguda y chillona.

—Ciaossuuu —saludó con expresión de «ámame, soy lindo»

¡OMG!

Mi kokoro ~

—Hola —respondí tratando de darle una sonrisa y empujando lejos todos los comentarios que había escuchado de los magic boys (o al menos los que había entendido) acerca de los peligros en la casa (¿A quién rayos se le olvida decir que casa es igual a una MALDITA MANSIÓN?).

Cuando comenzaron a hablar acerca del hombre (demonio según sus palabras) que era el tutor de Tsunayoshi, termine pensando que ser la loca de las palomas y dormir a la intemperie viendo las estrellas no era tan malo. Pero ahora creo que están locos, igual o peor que esas chicas que nos recibieron y aceptaron de buena gana mi presencia, como si fuera normal recoger vagabundos de la calle (alguien debería decirles que aceptar a extraños tan fácilmente bajo su mismo techo no es buena idea. Tal vez cuando me vaya~). Ni hablar de sus delirios acerca de alondras violentas y sanguinarias, vacas estúpidas, comida toxica, trampas mortales, fenómenos antigravedad y piñas sádicas (¿Wut?)

Para empezar ¿en serio querían que creyera que un niño de cinco años era el tutor de un ex-puberto? Plz, guys.

O consumían de sus propios narcóticos o estaban kú-kú (?) Yo en lo personal me inclino a la segunda; tal vez aun no sea demasiado tarde para correr e ir a la policía…

—Mi nombre es Reborn **[1]** —dijo en perfecto español, sus grandes y oscuros ojos brillaron con curiosidad — ¿cómo te llamas?

Cosita linda y hermosa ~

Demonio sus traseros. Reborn es adorable. Pequeño y adorable.

—Alexis **[2]** , ¿Qué edad tienes?

Los magic boys pusieron una cara extraña, demasiado pálidos para mi gusto; Kyoko ladeo la cabeza (sí, saber que está relacionada consanguíneamente con el magic boy no. 4, AKA onii-san «pulmones extremos» es todo un shock) y Haru soltó uno de esos grititos extraños. **[3]**

Reborn sonrió detrás de sus manos como si la pregunta le avergonzara, y yo solo pude pensar que era demasiada lindura para mi pobre corazón.

Stop, please. Stop.

—Deja de jugar Reborn —Tsunayoshi le miro entre fastidiado y cansado.

Si bien, el niño había llegado de la nada mientras Tsunayoshi y compañía hablaban acerca de cómo proceder con respecto a mi situación, no esperaba que le tratara de tal forma.

¡Es un niño, Dios!

Reborn le miro fijamente jugando con su sombrero, provocando que Tsunayoshi soltara un gritito similar al de Haru— Espera, ¿qué?

Los oscuros ojos del niño en traje regresaron a mí; el aura de flores, destellos y conejitos que le rodeaba con anterioridad había desaparecido. Me sentí como cuando en la escuela nos obligaban a exponer y los mismos compañeros nos tenían que destrozar con preguntas para robar nuestros puntos. Podía sentir el sobre análisis y las intenciones de destrozar, hundir y humillar.

Apoyo moral ¿dónde estás?

¿Caroline—? ¡I Need you!

Bien, si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años y de los profesores y compañeros sádicos, era que al toro hay que tomarlo por los cuernos y devolverle el golpe. Así que, ignorando los nervios y la ansiedad que me provocaban sus oscuros ojitos, le devolví la mirada sin huir.

Por muy estúpido que suene, no era tan fácil como cuando enfrentaba a compañeros, personas desconocidas, profesores, directivos o gente en el trabajo. ¡Ugh!

Le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro.

¡Vamos!

Si nadie ha logrado que retrocedas, un niño no lo hará. ¿Eres o no Alexandra González?

Y nuevamente le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro; le mire, me miro.

Una sonrisa pequeña se extendió en el rostro infantil y angelical de Reborn antes de saltar en mi dirección, pero antes de que mis tontos reflejos se activaran (nadie quiere verlos. En serio) me hice a un lado.

Reborn cayó sentado sobre sus pies en el espacio libre a mi costado. La sonrisa seguía ahí cuando miro a Tsunayoshi, quien parecía querer protestar.

—Se puede quedar —anunció al grupo.

Las chicas sonrieron alegremente en mi dirección; Gokudera resopló huraño (Alguien debe darle amors); Yamamoto rió y me dio la bienvenida; Onii-san manifestó lo genial y EXTREMO de la situación, y que quería jugar conmigo (¿Jugar a qué?); Tsunayoshi le reclamo a Reborn que no debía intimidar a los invitados; y yo tenía los ojos llorosos por no parpadear.

¿Debería reír o insultarme?

Tener un duelo de miradas con un niño que va al parvulario es lo más bajo y ridículo que eh hecho.

Doy lastima…

—o—

Después de que Reborn pateara a Tsunayoshi en la cabeza (¡Auch! eso debió doler) por razones que desconozco —no sabría decir si por diversión o por lo reclamado—, me despacharon alegando que necesitaba descansar. Si mi reloj biológico no estaba tan echado a perder como creía, llevaba cerca un día sin dormir (sin contar el humillante desmayo después del secuestro). Hagamos cuentas: llegué a Barcelona cerca de las 12:00 hrs, mientras perdía el tiempo en el aeropuerto y en el centro de la ciudad pasaron unas dos a tres horas; entre todo el jaleo de ser secuestrada y mi penoso desmayo fue cerca de una hora, ni idea de cuánto tiempo me fui y después las horas en las que intentaron interrogarme o algo así. Los mahou shonnens aparecieron antes de que amaneciera (ataque sorpresa, muy listos) y después de ello tuvimos nuestro momento de «¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?» nuestra amena charla estando yo atada a la puta silla! y el montaje estilo "danza con lobos" en la que hicieron de la bodega su fogata, solo que sin la danza.

¿Qué más, qué más? ¡Ah sí!

Llegaron esas momias góticas (tendré pesadillas, ¡Hiiiii!) a llevarse a los traficantes de cajas rubrick, para por fin regresar a lo que ellos llaman casa. But, nadie dijo que para regresar a «casa» había que tomar un maldito avión ¡un avión!

Al menos esta en Italia —me dije en ese momento.

¿Magic boys orientales que son parte de la mafia italiana y en España? Son como los cacahuates japoneses; nada en esta vida tiene sentido…

Seré sincera, ni loca me dormiría con un cuarteto de mahou shonens que podrían matarme con un tenedor, mucho menos después de ser testigo de su poder destructivo. Me sentía como uno de esos marcianitos de toy history con «Me han salvado, estoy agradecida», pero no lo suficiente para relajarme y darles la espalda para ver si me apuñalaban o no. ¡Vamos, son mafia!

Un par de horas posteriores y la nausea calmada llegamos a una de las tantas metrópolis italianas, donde la travesía por la ciudad me mantuvo entretenida (espero no se me notara que no salgo de mi chan'pueblo); Al parecer las regalías que deja ser Mahou shonen son buenas, eso o dedicarse a la venta de narcóticos, lavado de dinero y trafico de objetos varios es un negocio rentable, DEMASIADO diría yo.

La famosa «casa» no era más que una maldita mansión de varias hectáreas y con mayor seguridad que la Casa blanca. Cualquier celebridad o político corrupto se habría convulsionando en el suelo de la envidia ante tanto despilfarre elegante, ¿y yo? Yo tragaba moscas de la forma más estúpida; así es, estaba «Impacktadah»

¿Y ahora?

Ahora estoy pudriéndome de frió, además de tener que medir cuanto maldito aire podía entrar a mis pulmones.

Haru y Kyoko se ofrecieron a acompañarme cuando Tsunayoshi me mando a descansar, y yo (siendo consciente de todos mis defectos) acepte.

Seamos realistas: soy tan mala con las direcciones que si me dices que doble a la derecha lo hare a la izquierda (no, no padezco dislexia o algo similar. O eso creo…) y tan distraída que me entretengo viendo una mota de polvo flotar. Si, debería hacerme algunas pruebas para ver que está mal en mí, pero también soy olvidadiza.

Estoy jodida. I know.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

¡Ah, ya!

Por eso no puedo andar sola en la casa (coff, coff, MANSIÓN. Sí, con letras mayúsculas), terminaría perdida por días en los pasillos y muriendo de inanición o deshidratación, lo que pase primero.

En fin ~

Me asignaron una habitación (del tamaño de mi casa, MI CASA) y todo la demás wea; Así que tome un baño mientras las chicas me prestarían algo de ropa ya que la mía va a la lavandería, pero, ¡Oh sorpresa ~! al bastardo karma le encanta joderme la vida.

¡Te golpeare! ¡Lo juro por el maldito ángel!

Ponerme la ropa de Kyoko o de Haru era igual a ponerme la ropa de mi hermana, terriblemente doloroso al respirar; y ajustado… **[4]**

—Uhm, aprieta un poco —exhale saliendo del cuarto de baño como si fuera un pingüino.

Toda mi humanidad embutida en ropas un par de tallas más pequeña no es exactamente mi definición de «cómodo»

—Haru no tiene ropa más grande ¿Y tú kyoko-chan?

—No, Haru-chan. Lo siento Alexis-chan —agregó dándome una mirada apenada

¡No, no, no!

¡Ni loca!

Admitiré que su ropa es bonita y así, pero, no. Simplemente no.

—Entonces, creo que—

—¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan, el botiquín, el botiquín —interrumpió Haru tomándola del brazo y mirándome alarmada.

Kyoko puso la misma expresión segundos después, yo solo me mire tratando de buscar donde me desangraba o que pedo.

—¿Qué paso?

—¡Tu pecho, desu! —señalo provocando que bajara la mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que desinfectar las heridas —apoyo Kyoko acercándose para examinarme.

¿Pero qué rayos?

No hay nada— ¡Ah, eso!

—No es nada, no te preocupes —le reste importancia

—Haru no cree que sea nada ¡Esta rojo e hinchado, desu!

Seep ~

—Siempre queda así —me encogí de hombros enseñándoles mis brazos. Líneas rojas y oscuras cruzaban el interior de ellos y gran parte de mi pecho, algunas más hinchadas que otras. Haru soltó uno de sus grititos y Kyoko contuvo la respiración, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

Bielorrusia podía ser una salvaje cuando estaba de mal humor o juguetona, lo que se resumía a: todo el tiempo. Coneja bipolar.

Me miraron con la misma expresión que todos usaban en mi pubertad, esa de «es emo y le gusta cortarse porque le hace sentirse viva»

No de nuevo, Sickle…

—C-Creo que Haru irá a buscar más ropa —declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Kyoko lucia algo incomoda, pero asintió en acuerdo.

—Entonces yo doblare esto —señalo la ropa que había traído para mí.

¡Genial! La cague.

Puse los ojos en blanco y deje caer la cabeza hasta dar con la pared. Ahora pensaran que escucho Hardcore, me visto de negro combinando colores chillones, tengo el flequillo largo por la «moda y la tradición» y me autolesiono por placer ¡Ugh!

Maldita suerte la mía.

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

 **[1] Cuando Alex le regresa el saludo, Reborn (como el asesino badass que es) se da cuenta del idioma que habla, por ello le habla en español. Tsuna y co. también hablan en español, incluyendo a las chicas. Más por cortesía que por otra cosa.**

 **[2] Alexandra se presenta como Alexis porque su nombre (así como el mió) es versátil, se le puede fragmentar para dar otros sobrenombres u apodos. E igualmente, odia su nombre.**

 **[3] Alex se refiera a Ryohei por onii-san porque él nunca se presento (al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto), ella los llama como escucha que se llaman entre ellos. Llama a Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru por el nombre porque ellos si se presentaron (Tsuna cuando la salva y comienzan a hablar, y las chicas cuando la conocen)**

 **[4] No es lo que piensan xD**

 **Alex es de complexión delgada, o al menos en latino américa, sin embargo, hay que recordar que los japoneses son más delgados. Una talla M asiática vendría siendo como una CH latina. Además, no olvidemos la diferencia de edad; qué por cierto se lleva acabo en FYL (cinco años en el futuro), la maldición Arcobaleno fue rota y Tsuna ya es Decimo Vongola oficialmente.**

* * *

 **¡Oh Deux!**

 **No pensé que llegara a gustar esta cosa fome, es decir, lo hice porque estaba aburrida y tenia curiosidad. Aun así muchas gracias por los FAV's, FOLLOW's y Review's :3**

 **A todos los que se interesaron por el reto, nuevamente gracias. Yo quiero leer sus delirios, así que no duden en decirme cuando publiquen sus historias, las leeré encantada (:**

 **El tema de este One-shot, fue (por si no se han dado cuenta):** _Primeras impresiones **.**_ **La verdad esta corto porque pensé que se iban a aburrir (realmente aun lo sigo pensando), así que se quedo hasta ahí. Realmente comencé a escribir capítulos futuros ¡pero eran demasiado a futuro! Mi vena de C &C me dice que debo llevar una metodología (maldita seas metodología!) así que estamos aun en el principio de todo el embrolló. Tal vez haga una segunda parte del tema o algo así. Aun faltan conocer a las nieblas, a la nube, rayo y a muchos otros xD pero la Vongola será lo principal. **

**Nuevamente, hay verdades, mentiras, verdades a medias y mentiras a medias; aunque más verdades que otra cosa xD**

 **Nos leemos luego gente bella.**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **¿Un review?**


	3. No creo que esto funcione

**¡Holi fanfiction and reders! :3**

 **La verdad sea dicha, no tengo ánimos de escribir; pero como Alex es un OC demasiado parecida a mí y me animaron a idear como seria conocer a los demás Vongola, termine haciendo esto.**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Por cierto, la temática sigue siendo la misma, así que queda como:** Primeras impresiones, parte 2

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. El formato tampoco es mio, lo único de mi propiedad es el OC protagonista, Alexandra Gonzalez, y la historia.

* * *

 **Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!**

 **.**

 **[Objetivo 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No creo que esto funcione…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—Tenía razón, la ropa de Bianchi-chan es la adecuada —festejó Haru dando uno que otro aplauso.

Kyoko asintió con una sonrisa, extendiendo en mi dirección un suéter de color menta al verme temblando ante la poca protección de las prendas. Sea quien sea Bianca, tiene una alta confianza y le gusta lucir su cuerpo. Todas las prendas que Haru trajo tienen curvas. Seep, curvas.

¡No estoy loca!

Todas eran así, tan— de buen cuerpo. Justo como esa blusa que me regalaron hace tiempo; incluso colgada en el perchero tiene marcada las curvas de la cintura. Meeh, me sobrevaloran.

Al final preferí dejarme puesto el suéter de Kyoko más por vergüenza que por otra cosa (comodidad antes que mostrar piel, plz), aun cuando horas después sudara la gota gorda; no había terminado muy diferente a como había llegado, solo sin menos ropa abrigadora y con una blusa de tirantes de apariencia deportiva.

—¿Seguras que puedo usarlas? —cuestioné no muy convencida de ello. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la casa, pero en ningún momento me había encontrado con la dueña de las prendas, es más, pensaba que Haru y Kyoko eran las únicas chicas en ella; a mí no me gustaría que una completa desconocida usara mis cosas sin mi permiso.

—Bianchi-chan está de visita con su familia —explicó Kyoko, colgando en las perchas las prendas que Haru había seleccionado para mi del guardarropa de su amiga (supongo yo) —, no le molestara que usemos algunas de sus ropas viejas mientras conseguimos algo de tu talla

Touché.

No iba a contradecirle, era eso o usar las ropas prestadas por ellas, y esa (para mí) no era una opción. Las ropas de la amiga de Haru y Kyoko no eran tan malas aun con sus curvas si las comparaba con sus propias ropas (sin ofender).

—Sí lo pones así entonces está bien, supongo —mascullé estirando las mangas de mi abrigo. Al menos cubría las _lindas_ y dolorosas marcas dejadas por Bielorrusia (lástima que las del pecho resaltaran magníficamente, joder!). Eso me pasa por querer despedirme de la maldita coneja. La haré pipián cuando regrese. **[1]**

—¿Decías algo, Alexis-chan? Haru no te escuchó

—Dije qué… nada —corté conociendo de antemano lo que seguía, mejor me ahorro saliva.

Haru me dio una mirada dudosa y estaba a punto de insistir en ello cuando mi estomago comenzó a gruñir vergonzosamente alto. Por inercia cubrí mi abdomen deseando que el sonido parara; con todo lo que paso olvide que tenía hambre, o tal vez ya me había dado cuenta y decidí ignorarlo, como casi siempre lo hago.

Estúpida hambre, estúpido estomago; hola gastritis.

—¡Pfffff! —rieron ambas causando que mis orejas quemaran.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué solo me haces pasar vergüenzas?

¿Y luego preguntan que por qué no confió en él? Es fácil, es un maldito troll que disfruta de las desgracias ajenas.

—Parece que Alexis-chan tiene hambre —canturreo Kyoko suavemente en tono que me resulto demasiado dulce.

Mis orejas quemaron con mayor fuerza

¿Para qué negarlo si moría de hambre hasta el punto de comerme una vaca?

Era un milagro que no sufriera un ataque de dolor de viseras con tanto estrés acumulado en las últimas veinticuatro horas; creo que tanta adrenalina tiene algo que ver con ello ¡Gracias estúpida y sensual epinefrina!

—Parece que sí —reí quedamente en un intento por sentirme mejor. No funciono.

—Eso se soluciona fácilmente, desu —comenzó Haru enganchando su brazo al mío y señalando hacia la puerta con aire confiado y cool —, ¡a la cocina!

Solo faltaba que sonara la musiquilla de fondo y apareciera el batimóvil (¿o Harumóvil?) para sentirme en los 90's y menos; ¿acaso es ahora cuando me revelan que además de ser mafiosos asquerosamente ricos de día son héroes de noche? LOL

Creo que eso de respirar una extraña diversidad de drogas constantemente y en un periodo largo de tiempo me está afectando…

¡Todo es su culpa Químicos!

Yo era normal y sana… O eso creo.

Apresure el paso apenas Haru comenzó a tirar de mi, Kyoko nos seguía con calma. Trate de concentrarme en el pasillo y sus adornos todo lo que mi déficit de atención me permitió, no quería perderme de regreso. No podía depender (y no quería hacerlo) de Haru y Kyoko, ya habían sido demasiado amables conmigo.

Ahora que lo asimilaba con mayor tranquilidad, la casa/mansión no lucia como una guarida de mafiosos, mucho menos de una banda de mafiosos jóvenes; a esa edad la mayoría piensa que el alcohol, la rumba y el sexo es el pan de cada día, especialmente los que tienen libre acceso a sustancias psicotrópicas y grandes cantidades de dinero. Por el contrario, la casa me recordaba a la mansión Phantomhive, bien cuidada y atendida aun cuando un crio (o en este caso críos) la habitaran.

Ñam, ñam, ñam.

Si tienen anillos mágicos y cajitas rubrick sorpresa ¿por qué no tener un contrato con un demonio? ¿Why not?

Eso sería terroríficamente maravilloso ~

Claro, siempre y cuando no me usaran como sacrificio o algo así.

— _Signore_ —saludó una mujer que paso a nuestro lado con una inclinación de cabeza, sacándome de mis volátiles pensamientos.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo de igual manera, pronunciando algo que apenas pude identificar por mi escaso conocimiento de italiano. Barrera lingüística haciendo de las suyas nuevamente, meeh.

Preferí centrarme en las pinturas y los adornos del pasillo, al menos apreciando el arte no es necesaria ninguna palabra; estaba en ello cuando por entre los altos ventanales vi a Gokudera corretear a un niño un poco mayor que Reborn. Gritaban tan alto que incluso con las ventanas cerradas se escuchaba su discusión, de la cual obviamente no entendí ni papas.

—Es Lambo-chan —señalo Kyoko asomándose desde el otro costado de Haru, está abrió la ventana más cercana y se asomo hacia el inmenso jardín; Kyoko y yo no tardamos en unirnos a ella, en mi caso más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Es obvio que el señor malhumor y cara de «estoy chupando un limón» no es una persona exactamente amigable, sin embargo, verlo siendo burlado por un niño casi me hizo reír.

Haru gritó algo en italiano de lo que apenas pude captar algo, no obstante, fue suficiente para que ambos se detuvieran y la miraran. Gokudera gruño y pareció algo incomodo (no en el sentido desagradable), pero se calmo y dejo al niño de afro en paz (mira las cosas que uno ve en casa de mafiosos, niños con afros más esponjosos que el de RedFoo) **[2]** ; por su parte, el pequeño se burlo de Gokudera antes de ser llamado por Kyoko con su voz dulce y suave, al parecer, instándole a hacer lo que sea que se le pidió en un principio y por lo que uno de los magic boys le perseguía.

— _Ma, Kyoko-nee_ —se quejó mirando en nuestra dirección como si ambas pudieran evitar lo que sea que se le ordenaba —, _le classi sono noiosi, e Estúpidera ancora di più._

— _Se si prende lezioni, promettiamo di prendere per andare a piedi in città_ —apoyo Haru ganándose un «¡Yatta!» victorioso.

Gokudera se enfurruño y soltó algo que incluso con limitaciones lingüísticas pude comprender

— _¡Donna stupida! Smette di viziarlo_ —gritó a Haru.

Siempre tan educado y dulce con las mujeres o con cualquier ser viviente que no sea Tsunayoshi ~

—¡ _Haru non è stupida, Hayato!_ —chilló haciendo que Gokudera pusiera nuevamente esa expresión extraña; incomodo y… ¿avergonzado?

Meeh.

¿Quién soy yo para intentar comprender a personas que apenas conozco? Quizá todo es mi imaginación

Haru no le dio tiempo a contestar, cerró las ventanas de un tirón y siguió nuestro camino mascullando cosas que no comprendí. Mire a Kyoko de reojo pensando que todo lo anterior había sido una pelea (o eso había parecido), pero ella sonrió como si lo anterior fuera normal y no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

—Haru-chan y Gokudera-kun son tan cercanos. Se llevan muy bien ~ —me confió mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

La mire incrédula, ella solo sonrió.

¡Eso no es llevarse bien, es todo lo contrario!

Seep, teoría confirmada.

Todos aquí están más locos que el sombrerero. Necesito salir de aquí…

—¡Hahi! I-pin-chan, Chrome-chan —saludó Haru deteniendo su caminar.

Del otro extremo del pasillo venían dos personas, una niña y una chica. La primera era una monada; pequeña y vestida al más puro estilo de muñequita china, su vestidito rojo con detalles en dorado la hacía ver preciosa junto a su cabello trenzado. No era más alta que el niño del afro, pero era más linda. Su compañera era alta y de figura estilizada, delicada; de largo cabello amarrado de forma extraña. Su ojo era grande y de un color vistoso al igual que su cabello, un parche con una calavera cubría el otro; ella al igual que Haru y Kyoko (además de los niños) vestían de forma más casual a diferencia de los magic boys, quienes usaban trajes de bodyguards (vete a saber tú por qué).

—Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan —saludó la mayor inclinando levemente la cabeza y sonriéndoles levemente, la niña por el contrario habló una extraña lengua de la cual solo comprendí sus nombres (No estoy segura si fue mandarín o coreano; oriental tenía que ser).

—Regresaste antes, Tsu-kun dijo que tardarían unos días más —comentó Kyoko y yo trate de dejar de existir, eso de estar de colada no es divertido o cómodo.

—¡Es verdad, es verdad! Tsuna-san dijo que regresarías en una semana —apoyo Haru luciendo igual de feliz que Kyoko, como si ver a la otra chica (no estoy segura de cuál sea su nombre) fuera una grata sorpresa.

Tal vez no vive aquí —pensé suprimiendo mi curiosidad, justo como lo hice al ver su parche.

Ella parpadeó confundida, pero respondió de todas maneras en español siguiendo a las otras dos.

—Mukuro-sama encontró aburrida la misión, así que decidió terminar rápido —soltó pensativa —. Boss se enojara cuando lea el reporte, más pagos al psiquiátrico.

Ambas chicas soltaron risas tensas y nerviosas, casi forzadas; nada parecidas a las alegres y despreocupadas que me mostraron desde que llegue. Un escalofrió me acaricio la columna, no sé por qué.

¿Qué tenía que ver el psiquiátrico en todo eso? ¿Y quién era «Jefe»?

Ya podía imaginar a un hombre tatuado y robusto con cara de mala leche detrás de un escritorio al más puro estilo del Padrino; poca iluminación, puros, hombres peligrosos y armados. ¡Ugh! ¡¿En qué me metí?!

¡¿Y por qué la puta mafia está compuesta de niños y mujeres?!

Estaba a punto de jalarme los cabellos cuando sentí que me miraban. Trate de guardar compostura y no lucir demasiado incomoda, pero ya saben, eso de ser disimulada no se me da bien.

La chica de cabello extravagante me miraba curiosa, y la niña la imitaba.

¡Fuck!

—¿Quién ella es? —preguntó la menor en un español malo, que posteriormente corrigió en italiano

—¡Hahi! Perdón, Alexis-chan —se disculpó Haru repentinamente consciente de la situación y de su falta; le reste importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Es Alexis-chan —Kyoko me presentó y por consiguiente, realizo las presentaciones contrarias con las otras dos—, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros. Tsu-kun la trajo desde Barcelona —informó, no sin antes señalar que no hablaba ningún otro idioma que español.

—Ya entiendo —dijo la pequeña I-pin asintiendo. Se giro hacía mi y dijo —. No bueno, español mío. Perdóneme.

& entonces sentí que me moría nuevamente por tanta lindura. Es un amor ¡un amor, eh dicho!

Quería abrazarla, pero en su lugar mis molestos hoyuelos aparecieron al sonreír.

—No te preocupes —dije gesticulando lo mejor que pude (eso de jugar a la mímica me ayudo mucho) para que no se sintiera mal —, yo tampoco puedo hablar italiano, o ¿mandarín?, je.

Ella rio, no sabría decir si entendió o no mis señas o palabras, pero rio. Eso me hizo sentir bien, tratar con niños no era mi mayor fuerte.

—Mucho gusto, por favor cuida de mí —secundo Chrome algo tímida, inclinándose en mi dirección.

La mire sin saber que hacer ¿debía inclinarme yo también?

—Lo mismo digo, creo —murmuré tratando de pensar en si debía agregar algo más o dejarlo ahí.

Por suerte comento que debía ir a terminar el reporte de su misión y a su vez, llevar a I-pin con Tsunayoshi porque un tal Fon la esperaba, o algo así. Sin ningún otro contratiempo, además de mis tripas rugiendo como león muerto de hambre, seguimos hacia la cocina, donde por fin pude comer algo decente después de tanto pasar hambruna. No me sorprendí al ver que la cocina era igual o mejor que una industrial, con una que otra persona haciendo los preparativos para lo que sería la cena.

El que era el encargado, según mi opinión, nos recibió casi casi con los brazos abiertos; poniendo a nuestra disposición más de lo que habíamos ido a buscar. Haru y Kyoko le dieron las gracias y calmaron sus atenciones con maestría, como si estuvieran acostumbradas a la sobre exagerada atención; mientras comía ellas tomaron una ligera merienda para acompañarme, acción que les agradecí en silencio. Comer sola no me molestaba, sino el que me vieran comer.

¿Cuántos idiomas hablaran? —me cuestione internamente al escucharlas charlar, ahora en lo que creía era japonés. Todos ellos hablaban más de dos idiomas (incluidos los niños) mientras yo apenas y podía hablar español y semi masticar el spanglish.

¡Qué horror!

Si permanecía así no me podría comunicar con nadie más, y esa no era una opción. No quería terminar marginada por culpa del idioma; además, si todo esto terminaba mal y fuera de control, tenía que poder pasar desapercibida si me quedaba sola en Italia.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y dimos las gracias, nos retiramos.

Durante el camino de regreso me la pase jugando con el dije de mi collar (una manía que tengo cuando estoy aburrida o preocupada), hundida en mis pensamientos acerca de lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante; tan perdida estaba y las chicas tan metidas en su plática, que ninguna se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

Cuando reaccione me encontraba sola, y eso me aterro más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

¡Carajo!

No pude ubicarme adecuadamente, y cuando intente regresar a la cocina termine en otro pasillo que no era el indicado. Comencé a caminar rápido con la esperanza de llegar a la estancia principal o de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, pero en su lugar me desoriente más de lo que ya estaba.

Comenzaba a sopesar la idea de regresar sobre mis pasos cuando note la sombra de alguien pasar en el extremo opuesto.

¡Es Chrome! —chille de felicidad y alivio en mi fuero interno.

Corrí a alcanzarla, pero con la misma desapareció en el siguiente pasillo.

La llame esperanzada, pero no se detuvo. Sus largos cabellos desapareciendo una vez más por la esquina del actual pasillo.

No la insultes, no la insultes —me repetí internamente tratando de seguirle el paso. Pero si seguía así de sorda le mentaría todita su madre; claro, mentalmente.

El sol de la tarde me recibió cuando termine saliendo a una galería de la casa/mansión, algunas plantas ornamentales y sillones se encontraban ahí.

¡Por fin fuera!

Pero ni rastros de Chrome…

¿Habré alucinado? Meeh, eso no sería extraño.

Sonare medio esquizofrénica o psicótica, pero desde que tengo memoria suelo escuchar voces llamándome o ver sombras y personas donde no hay; sin mencionar lo retorcido de mis sueños. Ya saben: sangre, muertos, acantilados, doppelganger, apocalipsis. ¿Lo normal, no? ¿Verdad?

Ah~ ¿supongo que este es el momento donde me miran extraño y dan un paso atrás, no?

Como sea.

Comencé a caminar por la galería, divisando el lugar donde había visto a Gokudera y al niño del afro peleando; ahí, cerca de los arbustos podados y la fuente. La vista era tan bonita que me dieron ganas de tomar una foto, pero cuando busque mi teléfono caí en cuenta de que se había perdido, como todas mis demás pertenencias.

¡Joder!

¡Malditos narcotraficantes! ¡Maldita maleta!

Adiós ropa. Adiós computadora. Adiós artículos de higiene. Adiós recuerdos. Adiós documentos oficiales. Adiós a todo contacto con amigos o familia.

¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrggg!

Estaba por entrar en un ataque de «malditos sean todos, muéranse. Espero que MOTHellY los torture eternamente en el Jardín infernal» y comenzar a llorar del puro coraje cuando algo curioso apareció en mi campo de visión. Era pequeño y lindo, esponjoso y lindo. Lindo.

Las lágrimas se fueron antes de llegar al ver a ese curioso pajarito. Era demasiado gordito, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que no podría volar; pero lo estaba, y lo hacía tan bonito. Sus pequeñas alitas se agitaban como las de un colibrí, rápidas, veloces.

¡Es una monada!

No me moví por miedo a espantarlo, pero no se alejo cuando noto que le miraba encantada. Valiéndome de ello me acerque suavemente, y en un acto de «todo o nada» extendí mi mano con intención de tocarlo; como deseaba tener mi teléfono en ese momento.

No huyo, y eso me alegró y animo.

Extendí los dedos para rozar sus plumas y si tenía suerte acariciarle la cabeza, pero (saben al igual que yo que estoy maldita con una bendita suerte) pio sobresaltándome. No es que el piar de un ave me asuste, claro que no; sino que dicho pájaro hable, HABLE ¿captan? ¡El pajarito hablo!

¡Y para colmo habla en otro idioma!

¡¿Acaso todos en esta maldita casa son bilingües, incluso las jodidas mascotas?!

¡Adfdfkgjfkgffjdng!

Nuevamente, estaba a un paso de un ataque cuando escuche a alguien hablar a mi espalda.

Gire confundida. No entendí ni madres de lo que decía, pero una cosa me quedo claro, no era nada bueno, especialmente si tenía armas en sus manos.

—Perdón, no hablo italiano —dije tratando de mantener la calma. Él, al igual que los magic boys, iba demasiado formal con ese traje negro.

La bolita de plumas fue en su dirección y encontró su lugar en el hombro del hombre, quien agrego algo más (que obviamente se me resbalo como mantequilla) antes de levantar las manos con las tonkwa en alto e ir por mí. **[3]**

Ahora si estoy muerta —pensé al ver como una de las armas caía sobre mí, lista para partirme la cara.

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

 **[1] Como ya saben, Bielorrusia hizo su debut en el capitulo pasado; pero creo que se presta a confusiones, así que lo explicare: «Bielorrusia» es el nombre no-oficial que le dio Alex al conejo de su hermana. Es un conejo blanco obeso, y tiene las garras muy largas. Su nombre real es Etihw, pero Alex la llama así para fastidiar a su hermana; igualmente siempre dice que la cocinara y se refiera a ella como «Deliciosa». Por otro lado, el pipían es un platillo, creo yo, mexicano. Por aquí es popular el pipían de venado, pero es factible hacerlo de conejo.**

 **[2] Integrante de LMFAO, dúo de música hip hop y electrónica.**

 **[3] Tonkwa es otra forma de llamar a las tonfas, ya luego se explicara porque Alex los conoce de esa forma.**

* * *

 **No sé si quedo divertido o gracioso esta vez, ya que Alex es toda una ignorante en lo que respecta a Vongola y esta a un paso de la crisis de realidad. Meeh.**

 **& así se presentaron el rayo, la niebla y la nube x'DDD **

**La verdad, la presentación de Chrome ya la tenia rondando en mi cabeza al igual que la de Hibari, Lambo solo fue de pilón, pero igual ya se como presentarlos formalmente c:**

 **Si se preguntan porque no les deje la traducción de la conversación en italiano, es porque, ya que están en el lugar de Alex (supuestamente), no saben nada de italiano. Así que quédense igual de ignorantes que la pobre; por cierto, no creo concretar parejas o cosas similares, ni entre personajes ni con Alex (Vamos, ella es tan densa como un ladrillo), pero eso no significa nada de insinuaciones o mal interpretaciones *guiño, guiño*.**

 **¡Estoy tan feliz por tanto apoyo!**

 **En serio se los agradezco mucho :'D**

CassioBlack **,** Anonima-traumada **,** Kanade Miniwa **(senpai *-*)/),** LaSombra **(OMG! mi primera lectora sin cuenta en esta historia *-*)9); sus comentarios me hacen reír y me calientan el corazón ;u; muchas gracias.**

 **& ustedes lectores fantasmas, alcen la voz, quiero leerlos, no sean tímidos n_n**

 **Nos leemos luego gente beshhaaaa ~**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **Sí lo disfrutaste, por favor deja un review c:**


	4. Sobreviviendo a la locura!

**¡Reviví! lol**

 **¿Cómo están gente besshhhaaaaa?**

 **No saben cuanto trabajo me tomo definir este capitulo, lo corregí ciento y un veces hasta que por fin me gusto el resultado (eso y la falta de tiempo de los últimos meses ToT), pero por fin esta listo y aquí lo tienen!**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Esta es la ultima parte de** Primeras impresiones **, (Por fin!)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad y obra de Akira Amano-sama, el formato tampoco es mío, derechos a su autor; El OC protagonista y la historia son mías, fin!

* * *

 **Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!**

 **.**

 **[Objetivo 4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobreviviendo a la locura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

¿Alguna vez los han golpeado con un sai, un nunchaku, un bo o x arma contundente?

A mi sí. No es bonito.

Me pasa por pendeja, lo admito; but, este no es el caso.

Contuve la respiración y abrí los ojos como platos al ver el arma descender lista para dejarme la nariz hinchada y romperme un ojo (así tal cual~); y entre todos mis pensamientos erráticos, uno solo se repetía una y otra vez:

¡HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!

Decir que casi me da un ataque al corazón es quedarse corto, especialmente cuando sentí el aire agitarse violentamente a un palmo de mi rostro, justo donde el arma hubiera encontrado su lugar de no ser por mis reflejos de amarillo Kagamine. LOL

Boqueé como idiota apenas mi hámster interior comenzó a correr a velocidad match 20 y caí en cuenta de la perturbadora verdad:

¡Quería romperme la cabeza como a una sandia!

¡Una puta sandia!

Aun lidiaba con el shock, el miedo y la ira, cuando mi cuerpo inevitablemente se doblo sobre sí mismo y el aire me hizo falta. El muy maldito había cargado nuevamente en mi contra, esta vez apuntando despiadadamente al estomago ( Hijo. De. La. Chingada. ¡De la chingada, eh dicho!). Si el instinto de auto preservación (ese sensual y amado instinto que no permite ni pincharme el dedo con una aguja) no hubiera ordenado a mi cuerpo contorsionarse tal cual gusano y retroceder, seguramente estaría vomitando sobre sus lujosos zapatos italianos (lo que sería jodidamente malo, pero a la vez un fabuloso karma).

—¡¿Estas idiota o qué?! —chille alejándome todo lo posible de él. Uno va por la vida sin meterse con nadie y de repente todos te quieren reventar a golpes o matarte. Ni que fuera Saori Kido, plz **[1]**

Eso no pareció hacerlo nada feliz, porque inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos a modo de «valiste madres» y las tonkwas evolucionaron a versión cadena, y ahí supe que pase de modo _easy_ a zen.

Mierda…

Lo siguiente que supe es que golpes y cadenas volaban sobre mi cabeza mientras corría como pendeja por el jardín con el pajarito gordo y esponjoso cantando alegremente de fondo.

La tragicomedia de mi vida (?)

¡Voy a morir, aiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuudaaaa! —llore de toda las formas posibles tratando salvar mi pellejo.

Ven con nosotros, decían. Te protegeremos, decían. Estarás a salvo, decían.

¡Que les den!

¡Ciudad Juárez es un paseo por el parque comparado con esto! **[2]**

¡Necesito un arma, arma, ARMA! —gemí mentalmente buscando un palo de escoba o algo medianamente letal (había olvidado la bufanda, PTM!), pero solo había flores, ramas y una bolita de plumas piando sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Qué esperáis? ¿Qué le tire flores? Si tuviera algo de suerte se asfixiaría con el polen…

¡Arrggg!

Ni el Time record de Miranda o un giratiempo me salvaría de esta.

& como si todos los Dioses existentes y por existir me dieran la razón, una cadena salvaje me dio de lleno haciéndome ver estrellas y cometas, y otra se enredo en mi brazo tal cual boa constrictor.

— _Si mordere a morte_ —sentenció dando un tirón fuerte que casi me manda de cara al suelo. Podre ser una neófita en el lenguaje italiano, pero eso de " _morte_ " no me da buena espina.

Tire en dirección contraria dispuesta a poner la mayor distancia que pudiera entre ambos (solo un idiota se dejaría arrastrar para que le dieran una paliza gratuita, plz); la cadena se tenso y apretó fuertemente mi brazo, cortando la circulación hasta el punto de la insensibilidad (primero quiere romperme la cabeza y luego arrancarme el brazo, hn).

Fue entonces que la epifanía llego, tal cual paloma cagándome encima.

Solo estaba jugando conmigo.

Era como un niño jugando con hormigas, haciéndoles creer que tenían una oportunidad de escapar, huir, para después matarlas cruelmente.

Una esperanza ilusoria.

La ira me embargo, ni siquiera Némesis Sudou podría competir con lo que sentía. Bien podría hacer que la cadena regrese y arrastrarme todo el camino, no, ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo; basta con que agite la otra tonkwa y la cadena de esta me golpearía sin problemas, entonces sería un «game over» para mí.

Entrecerré los ojos (si, seguramente no parezco muy amenazante con mi estatura y rostro de púber, but, ¡se romper huevos, cabrón!)

Enrede la cadena en mi brazo tanto como pude; tome posición y clave los pies en la tierra, sujete el metal con la mano libre, y antes de siquiera darle tiempo a meditar lo que estaba haciendo, di un paso hacia atrás y tire con todas mis fuerzas antes de dar un violento latigazo hacia el cielo.

—¡In your face, bitch! —fue mi grito de guerra al usar la física a mi favor, desarmarlo parcialmente y al obtener algo con que defenderme, todo al mismo tiempo.

¡Pongan música y denme unos lentes de sol, pelanás **[3]**!

Me valió cinco hectáreas de chayote lo que fuera que dijo (y que por supuesto no entendí), mucho menos me importo tirarme al suelo cuando la otra cadena paso zumbando cerca de mi cabeza; solo quería liberar mi brazo para poder usar el arma y partirle la cara.

¡Troya ardería hasta los cimientos! (inserte risa desquiciada)

& lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque alguien se metió en mi camino, o más bien, se materializo en él (a veces me pregunto si de verdad no tengo esquizofrenia, flipar se queda corto, neta). Le mire con odio ardiente y el arma en mano, lista para usarla, pero toda sed de sangre se esfumo momentáneamente apenas me di cuenta quien era.

Ese cabello. Ese peinado. No hay duda, esta persona es…

—¡Chrome!

Wait. No. No es ella.

Hay algo diferente, además del aire de diva.

— _Oya, oya, sembra che Alondra-kun sta avendo un certo divertimento_ —canturreo dándome una mirada por sobre el hombro.

No sabía que sentir. Si enojo por ver frustrado mi plan; entrar en crisis al verlo, literalmente, salir de la nada (LOL); o curiosidad por sus singulares ojos. Así que decidí mirarlo embobada y tragar moscas.

¿Qué?

Es escalofriantemente parecido a Chrome, tengo derecho de hacerlo (solo falta que me digan que es travesti o que tiene un gemelo malvado perdido y encontrado. Meeh).

— _Ananas_ —dijo el otro clavando la mirada en Male!Chrome de forma despectiva, provocando su enfado.

Ser desagradable debe ser su virtud ~

— _Vuoi combattere?_ —añadió sonriendo oscuramente, con un tridente sacado de quién-sabe-donde.

Hubiera dejado caer la mandíbula al suelo si horas atrás no hubiera visto a los magic boys usar cajitas rubrick versión kínder sorpresa y sacar un puto canguro de ahí; o también si no conociera lo que es un mago, duh.

Ya había comenzado a retroceder lenta y silenciosamente siguiendo la filosofía de "Aquí corrió, que aquí quedo", cuando alguien grito mi nombre saboteando mi plan completamente. Ni dos segundos pasaron para que ambos chicos miraran en mi dirección, casi perforándome el cráneo con la mirada y apuntándome con sus armas.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de darme un facepalm al ver aparecer a Tsunayoshi y a las chicas, Gokudera incluido; y de ser posible, golpearme contra un muro (o mejor dicho, a ELLOS), pero mis instintos homicidas bajaron un poco al ver a Haru y a Kyoko verdaderamente preocupadas (no lucían muy bien que digamos). Tsunayoshi por su parte se mostraba aliviado y Gokudera huraño (que novedad~).

—¡Alex-chan! —gimió Haru al borde del llanto.

¡Uh uh!

Todo menos lagrimas ¡todo menos lagrimas!

—Estoy bien, solo me perdí —solté tratando de calmarla

—Regresamos a la cocina a buscarte pero ya no estabas ahí, entonces Tsuna-kun te escucho gritar —agregó Kyoko, igual o peor que Haru.

¿Tan preocupadas estaban por mí?

Cosita ~

—¿Otra vez estáis peleando? —gruño Gokudera a los dos hombres con armas, quienes lo ignoraron descaradamente.

—Tsunayoshi, que raro verte fuera de la oficina~, ¿acaso el ex-arcobaleno sabe que te estás saltando el trabajo? —soltó male!Chrome con malvada curiosidad

¿Arcobaleno? —Incline la cabeza y agudice el oído.

¿Quién necesita una red de informantes como la de Varys, Cersei o Petyr?

Si quieres algo hazlo tu mismo, bitch.

Tsunayoshi tembló visiblemente ante el comentario y puso una cara extraña que pareció hacer feliz al otro hombre.

—No lo invoques, Mukuro. Es como el diablo, está en todas partes —dijo mirando alrededor nervioso.

Espera, yo eh escuchado ese nombre antes… pero, ¿Dónde?

—Kufufufufu~

—Nada de «Kufufufu's», ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada de "jugar" con la cordura de las personas? A este paso tendremos que construir nuestro propio hospital psiquiátrico —se quejo sobándose el puente de la nariz con pesar; giro en dirección al hombre salvaje de traje —; Hibari-san, también. "Morder hasta la muerte" a las personas está mal en muchos sentidos, especialmente a la familia —agregó, pero este elevo el mentón orgulloso y soltó un infantil:

—Hn

¿"Morder" hasta la muerte? ¿No es moler hasta la muerte?

¿Canibalismo?

Oh. Dios. Mío.

¡RUN BITCH, RUN!

—Y tú mujer estúpida —comenzó Gokudera provocando que diera un bote.

—No soy estúpida, óscar el gruñón **[4]** —respondí entre dientes

—Ahora lo eres —gruño ignorando el mote—; recuerdo mencionar que no te acercaras a estos dos si querías seguir viviendo —señalo con la cabeza a Mukuro y a Hibari.

—Prácticamente dijeron que no respirara, que todo era mortal —contesté rodando los ojos.

—Casi —añadió —, especialmente la piña y la alondra.

Parpadee confundida a la vez que Mukuro agregó:

—¿A quién llamas piña, perrito-kun?

¿Piña sádica y Alondra violenta y sanguinaria, son ustedes?

Al parecer tenían razón, quien lo diría (no es fácil creerles cuando te hablan de cosas como fenómenos anti-gravedad, tutores demonios que son niños o de vacas estúpidas; ni siquiera tienen vacas, LOL).

—¡Mukuro! —Tsunayoshi intervino antes de que iniciaran una nueva pelea.

—Tiene sentido —admití golpeando mi puño contra la palma contraria, después de pensarlo mejor

Curiosos motes para personas desquiciadas.

¿Quién pensaría que un mafioso sería apodado piña? ¿La piña asesina? ¿La Alondra salvaje?, jajajajaja ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un mafioso santo e inocente?, no me hagáis reír.

—¡No lo tiene! —corearon rotundamente enfadados.

—¡Hahi! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Haru preguntó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Se la quite a él —señale a Hibari con la tonkwa secuestrada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, casi como en los duelos de vaqueros (solo que sin el matorral de espinas), pero en lugar de sacar un par de pistolas y matarse a balazos soltaron un grito conjunto de horror.

—¿A-a-a-a Hibari-san? —soltó con voz estrangulada Tsunayoshi

Asentí sin comprender porque tanto drama.

—La necesitaba, no iba a dejar que me reventara la cabeza como a un globo —defendí lo obvio.

Las chicas me miraron pálidas, Mukuro con leve interés antes de burlarse de Hibari (quien le dio avión descaradamente), Tsunayoshi como si fuera una suicida y Gokudera se dio una facepalm antes de masajearse la sien como si no pudiera con el giro abrupto de los acontecimientos.

—Eres estúpida —suspiro

Iba a protestar apasionada (e infantilmente) cuando una mano apareció frente mío.

—Devuélvelo, herbívora —ordeno Hibari. La bolita de plumas mirándome desde su hombro.

Obviamente hice lo más razonable y civilizado posible: perderme entre tanta kawaiiosidad y hundirme entre nubes esponjosas, corazones, destellos y arco iris; es decir, quedarme como boba viendo al pajarito.

¡Dios! Es que es tan lindo~

Quiero sostenerlo y acariciarlo y apashurrrarlo y, y comerlo (?)

—Ahora

¡Oh, es cierto!

No es mi estilo y mucho menos mi arma favorita, así que la hice girar y se la ofrecí sin poner resistencia. Él la tomo y por un instante todo volvió a quedar en silencio (alucino tanto que no estoy segura de si contuvieron el aliento o no. Drama queens~). No tengo idea que esperaban que pasara (tal vez que me golpeara o me "mordiera"), sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Hibari, alias «alondra salvaje e indomable, carnívoro, mordedor, picador criminal mutilador» dio media vuelta y se marcho acompañado de la motita de plumas.

Adiós animalito de la creación ~

Sniff, sniff.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a hacer eso, desu —dijo Haru una vez que todo paso y Tsunayoshi les pidió que me acompañaran a mi habitación (si me perdía nuevamente las probabilidades de ser encontrada viva eran mínimas, declaro el estúpido de Gokudera. Estúpido)

—¿Hacer qué?

—Enfrentar a Hibari-san —respondió Kyoko

Yo no hice nada, él comenzó —pensé con cierto fastidio, sin embargo, me mordí la lengua y respondí de forma menos infantil:

—Lo hare siempre y cuando se comporte —y no se meta conmigo, añadí mentalmente rechinando los dientes

Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, obviamente no muy convencidas de mi respuesta, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor y mucho menos en mis cabales para darme cuenta de que literalmente me podrían haber partido la cabeza y del pequeño, pero importante detalle de que quien lo intento es un mafioso, como todos en la mansión.

Whatever.

Suelo apelar a mi lado idiota cuando se meten conmigo, o me hacen enojar, o estoy distraída, o feliz, o, bueno, casi siempre.

El resto de la tarde me la pase encerrada por propia voluntad en la habitación, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa en un casa llena de personas desconocidas y potencialmente peligrosas, sin mencionar que no soy una persona especialmente sociable o extremadamente amigable (si pensáis que soy antisocial por favor date un zape).

En fin ~

Me había propuesto matar el tiempo mirando el techo, pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y en si habrá yaoi entre Vanitas y Noé (ozzhee cy[?]); hasta que un ser no identificado llego a sabotear mi itinerario de la tarde/noche (¡Me rindo! Los planes no son lo mío).

Al mal tiempo darle prisa, o algo así —me excuse, amenazando al extraño desconocido con gritar si se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento en falso; ¿o acaso me dirán que estarían a la mar de tranquilos si un misterioso alguien irrumpiera en su habitación en penumbras como Juan por su casa?

Arre que no ¿verdad?

Después de una persecución a la Tomy y Dally con una sabana enrollada convenientemente como un látigo (los extraño tenedores gigantes, míos), muchos gritos de dolor, palabras que no pude comprender, y por último, encender la luz; termine, literalmente, con cara de LOL.

¡Era el niño del afro!

¡¿Wat da fack?!

Esperaba, no sé, ver a un viejo verde pervertido queriendo meterme mano o a un asesino con intenciones de apuñalarme mientras dormía, but, no a un pre-púber mafioso pervertido.

Los europeos son un desmadre ~

Igual valió cacahuate, me lo voy a putear. Meeh.

Ya había preparado mi improvisado látigo «rompe potos» para darle la tunda de su vida, cuando el _afro boy_ pidió tiempo fuera para tratar de explicarse y prolongar escasos minutos la sensibilidad de su trasero. Contrario a lo que todos creen, no tengo un alma caritativa, pura y todas esas weas de buena persona (voy a arder en el infierno ), but, tampoco significa que sea una cabrona para no conceder últimos deseos; así que a regañadientes accedí a escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de que no pudiera sentarse por días (ni cagar).

Ricitos de chapopote había jugado un par de travesuras a los habitantes de la mansión y escapaba de sus deberes escolares (bla, bla, bla), cuando se topo con uno de sus hermanos mayores; el muy tonto en lugar de fingir demencia (y normalidad) escapo de su hermano y buscaba donde esconderse cuando entro a una habitación más del montón, donde encontró a una loca desconocida de dudosa procedencia que trato de reventarle el asterisco a golpes, para rato después contarle la historia de cómo termino ahí, y así un ciclo infinito. Fin.

—Así que era eso ~ —dije deshaciendo mi improvisado látigo sonroja traseros —; haberlo dicho antes —hice un ademán restándole importancia.

—¡Intente hacerlo! —aulló indignado

—Eso es pasado, vive el presente, plz —respondí, a lo que él gruño molesto haciendo un mohín.

Oh~

Me deje caer frente a él y lo mire fijamente por largos segundos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto aun enfurruñado, pero visiblemente incomodo.

—Te ves lindo molesto —admití. Sin el perfil de pervertido acosador potencial da ese aire de lindura, solo que en menor medida que I-pin. But, lindura es lindura

Aunque bueno, también me recuerda al hijo de un magnate de negocios petrolero y amante de la ganadería, meeh.

—Eres tonta —dijo mirándome aun más molesto e indignado.

Le iba a devolver el comentario y a partirle ahora si el poto, cuando la iluminación llego a mí ~

—Y tú lindo —proseguí tomándole una de sus mejillas regordetas—, ¿quién es una pequeña y linda vaquita? ¿Quién lo es? ¡Tú lo eres! Si, lo eres

—¡Lambo-sama no es lindo! —aulló aun más molesto y avergonzado

Sonreí malvada.

Adoro joder gente, especialmente hermanos menores.

Es tan satisfactorio ~

—Toma, se feliz —saque de mi bolsillo los últimos caramelos que tenia (¿Qué? Es perfectamente normal cargar con una dotación regular de caramelos —se miente así misma para justificar su futura diabetes—) y se los di para que le pusiera un stop a su drama.

Ni lento ni perezoso tomo todos de un jalón y se arrastro a un rincón mirando los caramelos como si fueran un tesoro. Solo le faltaba el « _Mi precioso_ » para ser una copia exacta de Gollum. Uhg!

—Así qué, ¿vives aquí? —comencé al ver que no se marcharía hasta tragarse todos los dulces en mi cara (eso es sadismo, señoras y señores)

Asintió, feliz.

Interesante ~

—¿Con tú familia?

Volvió a asentir metiéndose otro dulce a la boca, mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que nunca había escuchado. Tal vez del folclore italiano.

—¡Yup!

No sería raro encontrar a toda una línea sanguínea metida en el mercado negro, no obstante, ricitos es demasiado pequeño para ello. No puedo imaginármelo metido en una balacera o algo al estilo Kill bill, con todo y una ración extra de tripas, sangre y gore; tal vez esta inconscientemente involucrado (ya saben, como cuando son familiares de capos y ellos ni enterados).

—¿Sabes a que se dedican tus padres? —inquirí fingiendo poco interés.

—¡Mamma hace comida deliciosa! —respondió sonriente; sentí como si me abofetearan con la obviedad.

Ricitos 1 – Alex 0

—¿Y tú padre?

El tarareo feliz y sin sentido desapareció, al igual que el dulce en sus manos quedo a medio desenvolver. Le mire curiosa, esperando su respuesta, pero el lugar de ello le vi apretar fuertemente los labios a la vez que sus pequeños hombros temblaban.

Oh oh

¡Alerta de mina, alerta de mina!

Las personas tienen minas. Minas que cuando son tocadas estallan a menor o a gran escala. Solo se necesita presionar un poco en el lugar indicado y esta explotara, algunas en silencio, otras con fuerza e intensidad. Todos tenemos minas. Minas que al estallar no solo nos hacen daño, sino también a las demás personas; después de todo, las explosiones no discriminan. Y al parecer, estaba poniendo el pie en una.

—¡Lambo-san no necesita a padre como padre no necesita a Lambo-san! —aulló enojado, y aun así, con ojos aguados.

—…

Observe como se metía otro dulce a la boca con ganas; haciendo muecas extrañas, pero familiares.

Fue entonces que algo en mi interior se retorció (o al menos más de lo que ya estaba).

Eleve las manos y las deje caer sobre sus rizos rebeldes, revolviendolos enérgicamente.

—Tienes el cabello muy suave para ser de chapopote —solté mientras él trataba de detenerme.

—¡Ya déjame! —se quejo dándome manotazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sonreí al ver mi obra de arte.

Ricitos de chapopote había digievolucionado a super-mega-afro!

Parecía una pequeña y esponjosa oveja negra ~

Awwws ~

—¡Eres tan molesta! —gruño acomodando sus curiosos cuernos.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —sonreí descarada

Una vez Ricitos termino de atiborrarse de dulces (y se fastidio del bullying), huyo tal cual ninja por el pasillo en busca de otro escondite, lo que era malo porque ya no tenía como distraerme, pero bueno porque quería estar sola; pero malo porque es contraproducente (¿Alguien dijo contradicción?)

Meeh.

A veces ser una roca no suena tan mal ~

Solo existes y ya.

…& haces tropezar a las personas por diversión (me voy a ir al infierno ~)

¡Whatever!

Tratando de no pensar mucho en ello, e ignorando las nubes grises y lluvia que amenazaban el _mío miocardio_ , opte por dormir hasta que saliera el sol o hasta que por arte de magia despertara en mi cama y en mi casa. Lo que pasara primero.

Suficiente había tenido lidiando con la mina de Ricitos para tener que lidiar con las mías.

Solo dormiría. Dormiría hasta que el miedo, la tristeza, la preocupación y la soledad se fueran.

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

 **[1] Reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea en Saint seiya. Siempre se la quieren matar por cualquier razón. No tuviste infancia si no lo intentaste también (?)**

 **[2] Ciudad Juarez pertenece al estado de Chihuahua, México. Es una de las ciudades más peligrosas de la república, ya que la tasa de homicidios, secuestros, desaparecidos y balaceras es bastante alta debido a la influencia de los Carteles y trafico de drogas.**

 **El comentario de Alex es una ironía, ya que ciudad Juarez es conocida principalmente por sus feminicidios.**

 **[3] Insulto originario de Yucatán, México. Significa, literalmente, «el queso de tu mamá»; que se traduce a «la vagina/concha/pucha/etc de tu mamá»**

 **[4] Personaje de Plaza Sesamo que vive en un bote de basura, es de color verde, y generalmente es desagradable y huraño.**

* * *

 **En primer lugar: ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicos!**

 **20 reviews ¡wow! No pensé que esta historia random fuera tan bien recibida, me hacen muy feliz :)**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia para tema del siguiente capitulo? ¿Algo que quieran en especifico? Por favor, no duden en decírmelo!**

 **Por otra parte, creo que este capitulo es donde Alex más ha hablado x'DD**

 **Ella piensa mucho, pero es de pocas palabras, especialmente con las personas que recién conoce y no les tiene confianza. Creo que también es donde más a dejado ver su personalidad. Orgullosa, miedosa, impulsiva, algo vengativa y rencorosa, sarcástica, algo violenta, jode gente, idiota, disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno xD muchos defectos.**

 **La verdad tenia miedo de que se convirtiera en una Mary Sue, pero parece que va por el camino contrario xD**

 **¡Good job, Alex!**

 **¡La escena final la adore! Tal vez Lambo y Alex hagan buenas migas :)**

 **Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz ;u;**

 **Lectores fantasma o con cuenta que no se han animado a comentar: Hagan llegar su voz! quiero escucharlos! No sean timidos :)**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **Si te gusto o te dio risa, por favor deja un review :3**

 **Ñam, ñam, ñam ¡Delicious!**


End file.
